


Damian听说Jon有了女朋友

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 一个复健，千字短打





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一个复健，千字短打

01  
Damian再次混进了Jon的学校。你知道的，作为一个时刻需要时刻注意不暴露身份的超级英雄来说，最重要的就是藏匿自己的身份。而Damian最擅长的事情之一就是伪装。  
Damian做过几次，这次也一样，天未亮就从床上爬起来变装成老头子去开校车，从第一站开始到接到打着哈欠昏昏欲睡的Jon，一路开下去直到到达学校。这之后他会选择去伪装Jon的老师给他讲课，偶尔也会装成学校的保安人员四处游逛。

02  
万事皆有起因，这次他这么做的原因很大一部分是因为无聊，还有一小部分原因——他听Maya说Jon交了小女朋友。  
彼时他和Maya在蝙蝠洞里，他在训练而Maya就在旁边抱着阿福做的小甜饼吃，一边跟他讲最近发生的事，然后好端端的Maya突然冒出一句，“Jon交了小女朋友。”  
Damian甩出的蝙蝠镖牢牢钉在训练人偶的要害，他头都没回地甩出一句“不可能”。  
“怎么不可能？Jon可是很受欢迎的。”Maya舔舔手指，“我可是听到啦，Jon被小女孩表白的时候他说了他有喜欢的人。”  
“嗯哼。”Damian面无表情，“所以呢？喜欢可不一定在交往。”  
“但是……你不好奇吗？Jon不跟我说也就算了，Jon也没跟你说吗？你们搭档也好几年了。”  
“那又怎么样？”Damian抽出人偶身上的蝙蝠镖，一甩手又刷刷刷钉上去，“他也不是什么事都跟我说。”  
“Jon一定有交往的女生。”Maya已经吃完了甜饼，“女人的直觉是不会有错的。”  
“嘁。”Damian皱着脸，“不要管他那么多。”

03  
“不要管他那么多。”这是Damian说的。  
偷偷潜进Jon去找蛛丝马迹的也是Damian。

04  
Jon在学校乖得很，上课时也认真，偶尔会开个小差传纸条或是说悄悄话。Damian就逮住会恶意地提问，Damian的问题他们一般是回答不上来的，Jon就微微瘪着嘴巴，黑框下的蓝眼睛委屈巴巴地盯着他看。而这时候Damian会像个和蔼可亲的老师，说出正确答案然后饶过他。  
午餐时Damian装成胖厨子，在Jon端着餐盘用灿烂笑脸看着他的时候，多给他两块肉，还有额外的Jon不喜欢吃的蔬菜。  
“不要挑食。”胖厨子慈祥地说道。  
Jon挤出一个半笑不笑的表情。  
Jon在操场上体育课时伪装成保安人员的Damian就在阴凉处闲逛，Jon在阳光下奔跑跳跃，笑起来比太阳还耀眼，半长的短发在脑后一甩一甩的。  
也有找麻烦的坏学生，此时的Jon被黑镜框束缚着，Damian就在暗处搞点小破坏让Jon脱身。  
无聊。无聊。Jon的校园生活无聊透顶。  
Jon应该摆脱这些跟他一起去做一些英雄该做的事情，比如拯救世界？

05  
Damian在Jon周围晃了一天，来来回回换了四五种身份试图找出Maya口中的“小女朋友”的存在。  
但是没有，Jon跟身边所有人都保持在“安全范围”之内，有几个试图跟Jon亲近的女生也都被Jon礼貌地拉开距离——Jon不可能有女朋友。  
Damian在心内断言，紧接着他就看到Jon被女生拉住衣角拽到角落。

06  
“Jonathan，我，我喜欢你很，很久了……”  
啊，又是老一套的告白情节。Damian抱着手臂，在拐角处竖起耳朵，女生絮絮叨叨地说了一堆如何喜欢Jon，最后的结尾是希望Jon做他的男友。  
嘁。Damian皱巴着脸，然后听到Jon认真的拒绝。  
“我有喜欢的人了。”Jon说，他的声音轻柔极了，“不，事实上，我们已经在一起有段时间了——唔，他就在拐角那里等我，抱歉。”

07  
Jon知道他在？  
哦他当然知道了，他那些该死的超能力。  
Jon很快出现在他面前， Damian抱着手臂盯了他一会儿，拽着他的领子飞快地啄下Jon的嘴唇，就当是给他的奖励。然后推开他大步向前走。  
“你应该跟我一起上学。”Jon追上他以后笑嘻嘻地说，“学校还是很有意思的。”  
“嘁，无聊透顶。”Damian还是皱巴着一张脸。  
“是吗？既然无聊那你为什么还总是来我学校？”  
“因为我无聊。”Damian面无表情，“……看到你倒是缓解了一点。”  
Jon笑眯眯地靠近了Damian，两人肩膀贴着肩膀行走。

08  
Maya再次出现在蝙蝠洞的时候双手托着下巴，仍然念念不忘Jon的女朋友。  
“Jon真的没有跟你透露任何关于女朋友的事吗？”  
“Maya。”Damian扬着下巴，看起来还带着点骄傲，“一，Jon没有女朋友；二，Jon不可能有女朋友；三，不要管他那么多。”  
“哦——”Maya犹豫了一会儿，“那——Jon有男朋友吗？”  
Damian沉默了一会儿，一直到Maya像是意识到什么一样目瞪口呆地看着他，“你——”  
“闭嘴。”Damian皱巴着脸，“这里可是蝙蝠洞。”


End file.
